


¿Quieres una cita conmigo?

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [9]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 23 de octubre 2020 aun no supero esta ship, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Luzplay, M/M, date, de evrdad solo fueron 4 y bum salio esto, inspirado en imagenes de twitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: No había nada más gracioso que tener su primera cita con la persona con la que llevaban acostándose durante los últimos meses.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Soft - Luzplay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Kudos: 6





	¿Quieres una cita conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble salido de un ejercicio en twitter donde me colocaban 4 imágenes y yo daba un argumento de un Fanfic xD

Para Auron y Luzu no había nada más gracioso que tener su primera cita con la persona con la que llevaban acostándose durante los últimos meses, eso de los amigos con derecho al final no funcionó.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a una cita?

El castaño comenzó a reír, provocando que Raúl se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño.

—Auroncito, llevamos meses compartiendo cama y ahora vienes con ¿Esto? —Y no puede evitar volver a reír.

Están en la cama, desnudos y cansados.

—Hombre, ya admití que me gustas mucho, por lo menos déjame invitarte al parque de diversiones, yo que sé —se queja, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, tal vez debió esperar a preguntar por ello.

—Una cita eh...—susurra Borja junto a una sonrisa tonta y risueña —, sí, sí quiero.

Raúl saca la cabeza y lo mira, sorprendido. Borja le mira de vuelta y pasa su mano por su mejilla, limpiando una peluca de su piel trigueña. 

—Sería nuestra primera cita.

—Si, después de todo 'esto' —añade Raúl, y se fija en las mordidas sobre los hombros de Borja, se ven bien.

—¿El fin de semana? —pregunta Borja acomodándose de lado en la cama con una mirada sumamente dulce.

—Si, perfecto —responde al segundo y hunde su cuerpo en las mantas. 

La noche ya está sobre ellos, y el sueño pronto los vence, dejando fijada la futura primera cita.


End file.
